The  choosen  one
by BbyBella
Summary: will  sookie ever get  her happy ending when  she find's the  one she needs the  most  be taken  from and can  she take on the  pain   and the new adventure that  awaken's her  path  is set but is she ready? Can she hide her secret from  everyone
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How will he punish me?

'God doesn't punish he forgives! " I answered him , still I was confuse why he wanted to end his life.

I don't deserve it but I want it. Godric we all seek forgivness for the things we have done . But Godric, why do you say you don't deserve , when you do deserve it , your a kind soul.

Godric let a chuckle at the last part . He took two steps closer brushing his fingertips on my cheek . I felt my heart skip a beat when I look at him and kept his gaze, it felt like he could see through me to my soul . I felt tingles on my skin where he was touching me .

Finnaly he spoke. "Oh Sookie you are so modest , but I realy dont deserve it , Im evil , a monster and I don't have a kind soul. Im far from it.

I don't deserve forgivness. I am a tainted soul . And I will not think other wize for because of the things I have done in the past you should hate me, you should look at me with disgust" ...

SMACK!

Godric face disoted into one of shock he had just been smack

'How dare you Godric you are nothing but a kind soul and nothing else can change my mind so don't tell me other wize, and your not a monster the things you did in the past makes what you are today . So please don't tell me that you are .

It took me a second to relize that I was walking up to him and that he was tracing circles on my arm as his hand moved higher and higher to cup my chin , as he did that I felt a electric impluse so strog that it made me stagger in my steps .

" Sookie you realy are an angel you never judge someone from a nature , but I will take your words to my unbeating heart but now the sun is almost rising"

" Godric please don't do this you should live please, Eric will never be the same after this day and for some reason, some odd reason I think I wouldn't either"

"Sookie I must, I have lived for far to long and the pain is to much , but before I go I must warn you do not trust Bill Compton for I dare say he might break you heart"

"what do you mean Godric Bill would never hurt me, he loves me.

" I don't want to hurt you Sookie because you are so kind but I have a some power's that I do not share with others that I cant explain and when Bill Compton is around you his emotions change very quickly and he protects you as a possesion an item and also his emotion only stays on one regret. So please Sookie becareful .

I promise Godric, but Godric why do you care? I felt Godric fingers under my chin and tilted my face so I was looking at him.

"Because you my dear as I said before are a kind soul and should be protected and all you have shown me is kindness you did not look at me in disgust, hatried and you did not run away in terror like the other humans that is why Sookie!

You spark intreast in me , you enthrall me something that has never happend to me before .' I could tell he was speaking the truth it somehow showed in his eyes, It felt like I couldn't move but only look at him I could feel the tingles all over me and the sparks I could feel more where his hand's laid it felt amazing .

It took me a second to relize that he was so close to me that .. that I could feel heat coming from him and emotion's waving off of him in waves there was only a small gape between us I looked closley to him and relized that his gazed had not wavered , he was staring at me with such intense that my heart skip a beat and kept rising I could fell blood pull at my checks .

And suddenly I could not take it something kept telling me

" Go to him you need him and he needs you go youngling you will be in pain if you dont you will feel emty"

and somehow I knew the voice was right my hands on a mind of it's own started to glide up his body to rest on each side of his solders.

Godric closed the gape between as my breath hitched as his lips claimed mine and a humanges electricity shot threw us It was so intense, I felt like I was in heaven Godric's lips felt like home some how.

Kiss was so intense there was so many emotion in the kiss I felt dazed, I felt Godric's tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it to him and it was the most amazing thing ever.

I let out a moan and got a accepting growl from Grodic he pulled me closer and I even moved more closer to him it felt like we were the only one's on the planet like nothing exist. Suddenly my emotion change I felt a large amount of lust, want and need hit me so fast that it was unbearable it seemed Grodic also felt this because he gave out a hiss and started to speak in a different language. My body had a mind of it 's own my hand's griped his arms more and I let out a moan once more , Goodric's lips left mine but never left my skin instaaid trailed kisses alog my neck and suck at at my skin.

I let a shacky breath and arched myself into him I kissed his neck and grazzed it with my teeth, Gordic shudder underneath me and nipe at my neck playfully

" Mine , mine"

I heard him whisper to my ear. I felt my eyes glaze over and with out my self knowing I bit through his skin and hard enough to draw blood. The second his blood hit my tongue my eyes rolled to the back of my head his blood was magnificent it felt warm to me it tasted like cinnamon and vanilla I let out a long moan it was like nothing I ever tasted before not even Bill's blood tasted like this his blood tasted cold to me it had no tast , (Oh my Bill, what am I doing?) that shread of thought graved my mind but was gone in a second , I felt Godric growl when I bit him and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

**Unknown to them the lords and Ladys were watching as they gave in to eachother , the lords and ladys commonly known as the Fate's in some worlds but in others there were known as Gods and Goddess, the rulers of the realms. **

**They had been waiting century's for the two to meet the girl was and always will be dear to them she was there joy there happiness they had set it up so the two would meet but they couldn't interfer too much but they wanted to the girl (Sookie) could not see that she was meant for the vampire (Godric) and so was he but they couldn't two beings were interfering with them they loved to tamper with the worlds and create tragedy they fed off pain and other negative emotions they were called The dark one's but there real name's were Duan and Zachary the twins they were corrupted the darkness had consume them and when ever they had a chance they would toy with someone's life and it seemed the brother's were taken with there little progeny the girl they swore to protect but some how the brother had some how tampered with her life by making her suffer and loosing people she hold dear to her but this time the lords and ladys had the upper hand they were gonna use everything in there power to set things right . So they made shure the girl and the vampire seek each other out and realie they were something togther. The fate's gave the girl and the vampire a little push and put there emotion up a little notch and put ther e lust togther and hit them full force they grinned as they saw the girl's eyes glazed over just like the vampire they whispered in the girl's and vampire's ear telling them they needed each other that they would be alone, feel emty without each other. The fate's saw that it was working they watched as the girl bit the vampire hard enough to draw blood they grinned, they had did it but there mood change quickly as they felt the darkness comming near them **

**"no there commin, we must hurry the twins are comming near"**

**the Fates all said, they quickly went back to watch the girl and the vampire hey gave a push to godric and boosted his emotions and watch in satifaction as the vampire long pearl white fangs flash out and the vampire lick the girls neck and then sank through her skin **

**"Oh fate's where are you, come out cout where ever you are" **

**The Fate's eyes flashe with fear and unkowing to them they had put so much power into the girl and vampire that it had effected the blood and bond they were creating had been affected making them blood bond and unknow also they did not hear the heart beat speed its beat so high.**

**"What do we have here , look brother it seems our dear friends are trying to steal all the fun?) Duan said out loud.**

**" So it seem's brother but know its our turn don't you agree ? And, oh wait look it's the favriote girl, what was her name brother dear" Zachary asked duan and was answered  
' I do agree brother and , ooh oh yes it is dear brother it's Sookie as I recall her name and this will be fun of yes in deed , I do say I love to mess with things" **

**And so the twins let there power's flow and watch as Sookie and Godric let go of each other and breath deeply still in a dazed **

Godric let out a shallow breath and breath deeply but his griped did not loosen around Sookie's waist but held more tightly he was still trying to shake off the daze effect hethen looked at Sookie and watched as her eyes flutter open her eyes were even lighter her lips were more plump and still stained with his blood her hair was even longer her skin was in tone and there was a special glow to her and it sorrunded them

" God a Grodic what , what umm please Godric don"t leave stay , stay with me my love " Sookie stuttered out as she two faught the dazed that clouded her..

**" Nooo! " Duan hissed it was not working she was sopposed to do what I want her to do not ask him to stay, **

**" What wrong **_**friend are your plans not working haha **_**there love is strong you can't destroy it " Two of the Fate's spat out at Duan and sighed with relief that nothing had happen but there hopes were brought down once again as Zachary started to speak.**

**" Don't feel fustrated brother we have many other advantages look around we have control even if we can't contol Sookie and Godric why don't we cause her much pain let's **_**brighten**_** things up a little " **

**" No Zachary you can't , you can't be that cruel to take ,, take her soulmate away from her, to kill him its worse than death you can't I beg you where is your heart don't do this you were never like this before" One of the Goddess spoke her eyes showing nothing but fear and fright the other fates were all to full of shock and fear to move.**

**" Ah my sweet I have no heart so I can't feel nothing and for the fist thing I'm just eliminating an option that I see has far to much joyfullness so let's just enjoy the show " Zachary grinned and turned his gazed back on Sookie and Godric and used all his powers and his brother Duan to controll the element his eyes glow red and orange like the sun and his powers reached up the the darkness and pull them back and allowed the sun to shine brightly on Godric and laughed with such victory it shook the ground's **

"I will stay My Sookie for you ."Godric whisper into her eye that made her heart soar with love at his admittion

Oh Godric thankyou thankyou I don't know what I would have done if you did not stay, oh my we mustt hurry the sun is about to rise"

But Sookie was too late somehow all the cload's disappeared at the sun shine directly on them focusing on them Sookie let out a cry as Godric suddenly startedto glow very bright she look up at Godric with frighten eyes she tried to pull him to safety but some force had them stuck there.

Sookie my dear one it's too late I will alway's be with you I will fight as hard as I can to somehow come back to you I promise , I love you Sookie please don't cry"

Godric claimed her lips once more and sookie kissed him back and poured her emotion into the it. And with a last kiss he was gone nothing but his shirt and medallion laid on the ground and also her heart that she felt break. With a painfull cry Sookie fell to the ground letting her tear fall down she let a cry again that was so broken you would cry as soon as you heard it . Her eyes were vaccant they looked so emty she looked lifeless. She then notice somthing odd she did not feel the same but emty her soul cried out for it's missing half but then she looked her hand they were glowing and as two tears drop to her hand she was shaken they were not clear but blood red and gold she brought her hand to her mouth and something she found that shouldn't be there were long white fangs.

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter this idea came to me a little while back and I was working on it , and one more thing to say Happy thanksgiving to all**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

" Godric, Godric!"

She repeated over and over again forgetting on what she had found a second ago and now feeling pain increase with out him. Suddenly she felt a haze embrace her mind and words left her lips as if she spoke them before and as if that language was her own native tongue,

"min Godric , komme igen behaga komme igen , min älska , min kompis".

Sookie grabed a hold of Godric's shirt and let tears fall down her face, her body shook with sobs and another anguish cry awaiting to come out but sookie didn't let it out , she kept it in, she would not show any pain she had to be strong ,to be strong for Godric. Sookie grabbed a hold off her self and took deep breaths putting up her barriers like the ones she had surrounding her mind on her heart to keep it in place, picking up the pieces and protecting them. She stood up her body trembling but she had to get out even though the paind was still there. She walk back to the the roof entrance and walked back down the stairs but took one last look at the sun and then kept walking.

At theeexact moment where Godric is gone:

**The Fates let out a bloody cry as they saw what had taken place, their eyes looked vacant as they look at there preciouse little girl she was broken, shattered, they watch as sobs went threw her body and the pain that was erupting in her. Nothing could be done and they knew there was no hope, they grimiced as they heard the twins let out an evil laugh and smirk at the pain there preciouse little girl was going through. **

**Duan looked at the Fates and smirk he felt there pain and he was feeding of it, it was energizing. " Brother, Duan this is the most pleasurable feeling, it's energizing but nothing can compare to what Sookie is feeling in such great amount. Oh yes brother it's delicious, so tempting." But soon enough there moment was interupted by one of the goddess "You monsters, how could you do this , she has done nothing to you that she deserves this punishment, you have no heart, now our dear one has to suffer the aftermath of what you have done!" The goddess growled out anger comming of her in waves as she glared at Duan and Zachary. " Awwww, as if we care Goddess it means nothing to us, we feed of the pain. Now that we have our fun we must be going, people to see, people to corrupt and lives to destroy so farewell Fates we must be going , come along Duan we are done here. Of course brother" was Duan reply as he trailed after his brother. **

**As the brothers left the Fates got on there feet holding each other as they felt that they had faild there dear one, they had not protected her enough ****. " ****Oh my, look , look at this, I don't belive it." Shouted one of the Fates but not to loud so the twins wouldn't come back. The others look at there friend and went to see what he was speaking of that shock him, as the rest of Fates gaddered around him they gasped out loud, they could not belive it there dear one was ... was standing and recollecting herself but that was not what shocked them it was the emotions that they saw in there dear one's eyes but what shocked them to the bone was the long white FANGS that seemed that there dear one now had...**

Sookie Pov

I felt the pain grow heavier as I walk , it was pulling me back to the rooftop it was like it was compeling me to kill my self, but I would not give in I knew Godric would come back some how and I would fight to live, but I also felt they someone needed me as I them. Suddely I remember Eric , my viking the one that cared for me but showed it in different ways. I ran towards his room without noticing how fast I got there , as I was about to knock the door some how open, I walked inside but the sight that meet me made my heart break into more pieces . I knelt in fron Eric and whispered his name " Eric". "Godric's gone" Eric replied softly as more blood tears fell from his eyes." I'm sorry Eric, it's all my fault we weren't fast enough I'm so sorry Eric." I cried out , I felt Eric tilt my face and look at me " It is not your fault my Sookie , it would be be okay, shhhhh my Sookie" As I looked into Eric's eyes I saw so much pain ,

Suddenly I felt dazed again I Iaid both of my hands on both side's of Eric's face and I leaned and kissed both of his cheeks and forehead and looked into his eyes, I saw his intense gazed his eye's showig a massive amout of lust and within a second I felt his lips apon mine it was amazing but then I thought Godric I tied to pull back but Eric tighten his grip on me and pulled me closer Suddenly I heard voice in my head one that I reconized immediatly my Godric " My Sookie do not fight Eric my Sookie he is our other mate do not feel guilty , please listen I only have a few seconds left, I love you my love, I will fight to come back please keep living." Godric voiced disapeared and I felt massive amount of lust hit me and kisseed Eric back. Eric growled back liking that I was responding , then I felt Eric's tongue touch my lips, I open my mouth and thats when I lost control I felt my eyes glaze over , I pushed Eric flat on the bed and straddled his waist kissed him once more I then traileed kisses down his neck and suck at it I heard him release a moan and I heard him chant my name and felt him kiss my neck and grazed his fangs on my neck . I felt something snap inside me and I let out a animalistic growl and felt my fangs come down I lick twice at Eric's neck and bit down. Eric hold on me tighten and he let out a gasp before lick at my neck also and that's when I heard him "This is only the beggining my Sookie" and at that moment he sank his fangs into my neck, we both moan in usion as we tasted each others blood. Eric's blood tasted amazing it was similar to Godic's blood but it had a minty taste too it and it made me moan once more. I tried to move closer to Eric I had to feel more of him . Suddenly I saw a intense glow surround us and then everything wen't black.

"Mmmmm" I opened my eyes ' where am I ' I asked my self intill everything came back full force , Godric and Eric. I let out a whimper as I remembered Godric , I felt Eric hold tighten on me. I slowly removed my self from Eric and sat in front of him, "Eric , Eric,, Eric my viking wake u, come on wake up." I used my powers to wake him , his eyes fluttered open. 'mmmm, my Sookie, my lovely Sookie " Eric said as he sat up. " Oh Eric must you always use possesive pronoun's" I asked as I giggled. " Of course my dear Sookie!" Eric said with a smirk. "Eric Im so sorry, belive me Im realy sorry" I repeated over and over again as tears feel from my eyes. " Sookie , Sookie what wrong ,please don't cry , please tell me what's wrong?" Eric pleaded to me witch only made me cry even harder I didn't want to do this to him but I had to, I put both of my hands and held Eric's face between them I kept his gazed and made shure it didn't waver and used my powers as I spoke to him " Eric look at me, I mean realy look into my eyes, you will not remember any of this do you hear me all you will remember is me keeping you compay and me leaving, you will not remember anything that took place " I could feel Eric struggle trying to break free " what are you doing Sookie, RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT" " Im sorry Eric I have to do this even if it hurts me so much to do this to you but its for your protection things musy happrn and if you remember this you will not like the out come , Im so sorry my love , just please forgive me" Sookie please let go of me , I dont want to forget , don't take this moment from mee please why would you be so cruel" Eric said to me as blood tears fell from his eyes. ": Im so sorry Eric I don't want to do this but I must there are thigs that you must do , Im so sorry my viking" I put an extra boost in my power and felt Eric take the command I had given me and repeated the the command I gave him and as hee said each word more blood tears fell from his eyes. I kissed Eric once more on his lips and settled him back on the bed ,I cleaned up all the blood that was left . I felt sleep take over as his eyes shuttered closed . I got up from the bed and started to walk out the room and I let tears fall down my face and felt my heart break completly , I was the one sending him back to his cold state the one taking away his joy, his love and it made me cry even more "Do not cry child you did what was right we are sorry we had you do this, but it must be done". the voice repeated in my head .

I open the door to my room in witch I had to share with Bill compton " Child you must make shure that you do not act different in any way you must act as if nothing change between you and this **Bill Compton** and do not reveal your fangs to anyone you must plsy along things will bee different when you go home but do not act any different , all will be well my child I will mask Eric and Godric sent off you so Bill Compton won't sense it on you or tast it " The voice whisper to me in my mind and I listen to it. As I walked in side I took a shower and returned to Bill.

AN "

Im sorry If there is alot of spelling mistake and I apoligize. And for those who read this story, Sookie Is a little different than from the show . and also I know I made Eric be diffent like kinda soft but that will change for awhile I dont wan't to ruin his badass adittiude . If any question pm me


End file.
